Up-To-Date with Bebe!
by Nesh Bear
Summary: A little thing I'm starting for people who love stories and my stories and hoping to get a Collaboration with me or some others. And more, along with other Stories Suggestions. With Reviews from Other People stories on here and much more. :) make sure to check every Tues,Wed, and Fri, Sat. (IF not. Just make sure to check every other day. ) :)
1. Opening 1

Hello ,

Sorry about the LONG wait Guys ^^;

To my Story watchers, I have a little something for you. It's a gift and something I will be doing. I Will do a new thing that I will keep things update. But not just to Updates but to Stories update. I will do more. Previews to collaboration, Stories, Chapters previews, Friends stories and as well as suggestions to more stories and MUCH MUCH more.

But for People who is interest in doing a Story collaboration. I will give you my email. Or you like SKYPE and more. I will do more this year. it's not long for me to leave school. Just about to leave and start college soon. (more like online college.) So For a thing. I will Keep you up to date with Everything about Stories. eue

Okay Bai! Bai!


	2. Stories Previews 1

2 of the stories have been updated. Somewhat. But soon I am doing a Story and update story now. Maybe one day do a 3-4 Previews with more updates. NOT today. XD (sorry)

**PREVIEW "**_Master's Slave_**" **

"Boy!" said an Elder Crocodile. "Pick up the pace! We must get ready for the party. And don't leave your Damn hair anywhere! You Felines always seems to have hair all over my Mansion as it is." The young feline nod to one of his owners. "Yes Master Robert." As the feline follow Robert, the cat didn't wanted to be here. To himself he was free but to the people around him… he was a slave. Not just a Slave, but a special Slave. They often call him all day and all night. He was train to a more than any other slave. He'll cook, clean, watch the kids, iron clothes, with all the house work along with outside work. He'll be the butler's slave but only a small help. As well as the Maids. The all yell at the boy but he doesn't shows much. The feline was tall for his age. You would have thought he was a young beautiful woman, to the surprise he was a slave. Something was different about the boy. He can have all a feature of a woman but still called a man. Thought all the visitors always have their eyes on him. To the Master Robert he was saving him. For what? For who? Seems the Robert Crocodile kept him special for someone he had. Who was so good with the Robert? The boy always heard.

"_You will be a great thing to my dearest one… I make sure to take care of you till that day come."_

Nothing to those words faze the young boy. Nothing at all. "So Will you get everything off the floor. I will be needing you to watch my grandson and his friends. If that's alright. And you can stay here for him to arrive! And make sure to be here on your best behavior." The boy nod and walk outside to wait for his Master Robert's guest arrival. Robert went to his quarters to finish some business while his slave waited at the door.

On the Road with a Crocodile and his friends. "Really Charmy! I don't even like this stuff!" said a younger crocodile. (Should be in his 17 year of age. Or just turn 18 more likely.) "Hey it was the best I can buy! It was 19.99!" said a bee that goes by the name of Charmy. "At least be happy someone brought you something Vector." Said another friend of Vector. Vector snorted to his gift once more. "This is the most Stupidest Gift I got! … Again! Now I have to go to my Grandpa house! … The old man wasn't the Greatest Grandpa Ever nor I saying he was the Worst Grandpa either. He's just a Greedy old man... He is just too … Rich and still in the older days in his mind. Kind of off you know. "

"Yeah I remember last time we came here. He tried to get those people to make me into a servant. And I don't like doing things for you guys!" Charmy said to his friend with a pout.

"I'm sure he change a bit. Everyone have a Change of heart... " Said Espio.

"I doubt it. He always got something new up his sleeves. Which I hate it all the time. He always give me some type of thing I get for my Birthday! Which I clearly don't want! Which it might be some new house that is old? Some Maids for when I come there… some Butler that looks like an Ass. For once in my life time. I want to enjoy my 18th Birthday without something stupid or Ridiculous for once." Vector sighed laying his head back on the seat.

Espio and Charmy glance at each other than to Vector. Charmy lean over to Espio whispering. "You think he'll get a good birthday this year?" Espio whisper back. "I highly doubt it. At this rate if he keeps up with this negative vibe. He will never get the birth he deserves..." Charmy nod to the statement as the all traveled to Vector's Grandfather's house.

**That's the ending to that Preview along with more of the Story. The Story "Master's Slave" is about a on the 18th birthday of Vector while visiting his Grandfather's Mansion with his two best friend. During the Visit he recieves a gift. Not just any gift but a LIVE gift. Most likely the Gift turn out to be more then he expected, with this slave Vector seems to have like the slave more then just a slave. Like more a lover then a slave. Will Vector help free the slave for his freedom or keep it under cavity for his own lust. **

**Now on the the Next Story **

**PREVIEW CHAPTER: **_"Love Chemistry -Knuxails-_"

**Knuckles**

Going in the Grocery store. I had my list in my mind. I knew I had to hurry up. Knowing how I leave home when I have a guest. My Baby pet Chomps will most likely scare my guest to death. I wish I taught him to not be like that while I'm not home. Knowing Chomps, he'll attack anyone that come near me and in his territory. Hey, Chomps is my baby Komodo dragon. Walking into the Grocery store. I had to be quick getting the things. I didn't want anything to happen to Tails. If something happened to Tails I would be hurt about that. I mean it's not like I liked him… or did I. Shaking my head from the thoughts. I had to just get rid of thoughts. I can't like someone younger than me! Even so, people say age don't matter. Maybe to them but to my father! It meant a lot. I can't let my people know about that! Just know my man have to be… Smart? Cute… and adorable. And always finds himself out of trouble. Again oh it all lead back to Tails. Slapping my forehead. "Damn it..." I mumble.

That's all for now. Please Stay tune in the story and Comment on any other Suggestions.


End file.
